Technical Field
The present invention relates to a communication terminal, a communication system, a communication control method, and a non-transitory recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, communication systems that enable voice communication or a videoconference via a communication network such as the Internet or a dedicated line have been widely used due to a demand for reducing the traveling cost and time of conference participants. In such communication systems, in response to the start of communication between communication terminals, the communication terminals transmit and receive content data including image data and audio data to realize communication between the conference participants. In addition, there is a technique for estimating in real time an available band of the communication network that can be utilized by a communication terminal.